


Let Go

by sirbluejeans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbluejeans/pseuds/sirbluejeans
Summary: Steve would be happy. That’s what mattered. After everything, it’s the least that he deserved. Steve would have his life. His happy ending.Bucky didn’t need to be a part of it.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first thing i’ve written in over a year and the first thing i’ve written for stevebucky so don’t judge too harshly endgame just destroyed me and i’m Very Sad

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

 

“How can I?” Bucky gave a sad smile. He knew where this was going. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.” 

 

Steve’s smile brightened. Bucky almost let himself think it was for him, but—

 

No. He couldn’t let himself think about it. He couldn’t give away Steve’s plan.

 

Steve would be happy. That’s what mattered. After everything, it’s the least that he deserved. Steve would have his life. His happy ending.

 

Bucky didn’t need to be a part of it.

 

Steve met his eyes one last time just before he disappeared into the past. 

 

Bucky blinked back tears harshly. It wasn’t fair for him to want more. It wasn’t fair for him to be this selfish. Not to Steve, or to anyone else. 

 

He didn’t deserve Steve. He never really did.

 

Distantly, he heard Bruce’s voice start to count down. He turned away. He couldn’t watch their hope crumble, like his had the moment he met Steve’s eyes after the battle. 

 

He thought back to just a few years before. When he still thought that maybe, just maybe he might be enough for Steve.

 

_“I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.”_

_A pause._

_“What you did all those years... It wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.”_

 

Bucky should’ve known then. Steve never actually denied his claim. He should have taken that statement for what it truly was, guilt. Not care. Not love.

 

Bucky was never worth it. He understands now.

 

Steve will be happy.

 

Steve will get the happy ending he deserves. 

 

Bucky was never meant to be part of it.

 

He had Steve all to himself for so long. He could give him up, if that’s what Steve wanted.

 

Bruce’s countdown ended, there was a flash, and...nothing. Bucky looked down.

 

He let tears well up, but refused to let them fall. There was no reason to grieve, to be  so selfish , when Steve got everything he had ever wanted. In the scheme of things, Bucky didn’t matter. He never did.

 

So he put on a soft smile and looked toward the bench where he knew Steve would be waiting. Not for him, no, but for closure with his best friend. His best friend of  this century.

 

Steve had said his goodbyes to Bucky.

 

He was the only one still holding on.

 

And it was time to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @/wlwhawkeye and my tumblr @/wlwhwkeye   
> please comment and tell me what you thought!!!


End file.
